


A meeting with Tom

by SamtheShambuli



Series: Adventures of the three [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Anal Play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Lactation, Multi, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamtheShambuli/pseuds/SamtheShambuli
Summary: A continuation of Trois L'ami du chat
Relationships: Cora Crawley/Isobel Crawley/Elsie Hughes
Series: Adventures of the three [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699534





	1. In the woods

“We don’t often see you this early. How are you this morning?” says Robert, when Cora comes into the dining room.

“I’m fine, and it is such a gorgeous day I thought I’d join you for a cup of coffee and then take myself off on a walk, enjoy the warm weather while it’s here.” she replies  
“How are you today, Tom?” she inquires sitting down between them with her coffee.

“Good, good.” He says, looking over at her, thinking she is still an attractive woman, slim and pale, lustrous black hair without a touch of gray.  
“That’s a lovely scarf, matches your eyes, something new?”

“Oh yes, I got it in London when Isobel and I went up to shop, all the rage.” she replies smiling at him.

“What is all this obsession with walking recently?” inquires Robert, not even looking up from his newspaper. She knows he only does it for form, making it seem like he cares.

“I read this article recently that says it’s the best possible exercise and that most people don’t walk enough anymore, now that motors are so common. They call it orienteering, and most people should walk between five to ten miles a day. Keeps the body and mind in good condition, helps people live longer.” she knows he doesn’t really care about the answer and if she bores him he won’t enquire further.

“Carson, can you ask the kitchen to put a picnic lunch together for me, nothing fancy, in that new knapsack I bought, Mrs Hughes knows the one.” she reaches to get a slice of toast and spreads it with lemon curd, can’t pass up Mrs. Patmore’s lemon curd.

“Mmm, this has always been my favorite” she says smiling at Tom.  
He automatically smiles back and wonders. She has been very cheery since her trip to London last month, more animated and obviously more active, she practically bounces when she walks. Something is going on, should he mention it to Robert...but if he doesn’t notice himself, he’s blind or just doesn’t care enough to see. Something has definitely happened. I wonder if she has another man. The stab of hurt and jealousy surprises him, he tells himself he feels it for Robert, but he continues to look at her and smile, wondering, she is lovely.

“Good, thank you Carson” she says as he places her filled knapsack on the chair beside her.  
“Well, I’m off, be back in time for tea.” she grabs her knapsack as she stands and walks past Robert, blowing them a kiss as she goes.

“My, she certainly has changed, hasn’t she?” he comments to Robert.

“Hmm” is all the reply he gets. No, he doesn’t care enough, that is plain to see. Tom finds himself wondering still as he gets up to begin his day. Would she be meeting a man here, on the estate, surely not. Cora walks out the front door and down the drive until out of sight of the house and then turns off onto a small path back into a wooded area, she has about a mile to go on tiny dirt trails to reach their meeting place.  
Down in the kitchen, Mrs Hughes is gathering up her purse and shopping carry bag, she leans into Mr. Carson’s pantry and says  
“I’m off early, I have some shopping for her ladyship, and then I’ll take my half day after that. I’ll be back for dinner.” he doesn’t really notice, so she shrugs and tells Mrs. Patmore the same, chances are good he will have forgotten what she said before she’s out the door. She trots off, in a hurry to get to their agreed meeting place. Once outside the yard gates she is almost running, she needs to get there. She goes a short way toward the village and then turns down an alley behind the first houses and follows it to a path used by children to get to the stream to play, cutting back from there she makes her way to the rendezvous. Isobel is already there when Cora arrives, their chosen site is deep into the woods and the chances of being seen are slim. She has spread out a rug for them to sit on and has a small bag with her. Cora approaches and asks  
“Any problems today?”

“No, not at all. There is no one to care where I spend my day, it is easy for me, what about you?

“No, Robert barely noticed...now kiss me before I perish from lack of your lips upon me” and leaning over and drawing Bel towards her, places a kiss on her lips eagerly sliding her tongue into her mouth and pulling her lover into an avid embrace. They hear something and break off the kiss. Then they see it is Elsie approaching and Cora rises to meet her, taking her bags and sitting. El is out of breathe, but begins opening the front of her dress, the new crossover style makes it easy and quick.

“Thank god, they are throbbing at the thought of seeing you, I need you both, please!” she gasps as she falls to her knees and gets her dress fully open at the front, she reaches in and pulls her breasts up and over her camisole.  
“Please hurry.” Bel slides over and leans down enough to take a nipple into her mouth and Cora moves beside El to take the other, they barely start suckling when she heaves an enormous sigh and reaches to hold their heads in place, while her breast milk spurts into their mouths. After a few minutes, she says.

“That was agonizing… my tits have been throbbing since I saw you in that scarf this morning and I am so wet, my knickers are soaked. I want you so much” Bel lets go of her nipple and gets a handkerchief to hold over it. She says to El

“Lie down, my dear, we want you too. Raise your skirt.” El takes her hand from Cora’s head and lets Bel help her lie down and then pulls Cora back to her breast, needing her to suckle and relieve the ache. With one hand she pulls up the front of her skirt and raises her hips, making it possible for Bel to slide her underpants down and off over her shoes. Pushing El’s skirt up to her waist, she leans in and runs her hand down her lower belly, across her mound, through the slick red folds and cups her sex. El spreads her legs and bumps her hips to her.

“Please I have to have it...hard and fast” Bel slides two fingers up inside her desperate lover and extends her thumb so it will rub the already swollen jewel above her slit, and she slowly starts to pump her hand.

“Faster, please...faster...I need it!” pants El. Cora lifts El’s hand and places it up under her skirt in contact with her naked body, rubbing herself on her fingers and pushing it back and forth across her aroused little pearl, trying for her own satisfaction. Bel puts her mouth close to El, she will feel her breathing and slowly increases the speed and depth she is thrusting.

“Do you want it that bad, you naughty thing? Do you...than beg...beg me to pump my hand into you until you squirt your honey all down my arm. Is that what you want, you tease...then do it...Come for me...Spray your nectar on my face...I want to taste you, slut...do it! El is pumping her hips against Bel’s hand and manic for relief. Bel touches her engorged gem with her tongue and it is enough. She throws back her head and bites her lip to keep from screaming while her muscles tighten and she sprays her juices all over her legs and Bel’s face, still pumping herself up at her and grunting with each push, gradually slowing she lets her hips fall and her body relax. 

Cora is panting and using El’s hand to try to get some release of her own, so Bel reaches over to her and pulls her around by the hips. She pushes her head down and flips her skirt up over her back exposing her tiny arse, naked and rosy, pushing her legs apart, she leans over and whispers

“You knew what you wanted, didn’t you? Do you want my tongue or my hand, or maybe both, yes? Lean forward and I will give you your heart’s desire.” spreading Cora’s arse cheeks wide she runs her tongue all the way down the valley between, across her puckered hole and then up inside her warm moist cleft, holding her with one hand on her lower back she reaches up and flicks her finger across the pearl at the top of her sex. Grasping it she pulls on it while she thrusts her tongue into her body, she can feel Cora responding and when she is sure she is close she lets go of her nub and licks up across her dark little hole, Cora’s protest is cut off when she quickly thrusts a finger in as deep as she can. Holding an arm across her bottom she pumps into her, hard and fast. Cora grunts with each thrust and is pushing her arse back against her. Not sure how long she can maintain this, she slaps Cora on a bum cheek, It is enough. Cora throws back her head and squeals, gripping Bel’s finger inside her body and wails 

“No...no...no...noooo” and then slumps forward, going limp, her arse still up in the air. Rolling to the side of her Bel asks

“No what, darling. Didn’t you enjoy that?” Cora wheezes and turning her head to look at Bel, she says  
“No... don’t let it be over, I was enjoying it so much but couldn’t make it last.” kissing her sweetly she finally relaxes her legs and slides down to lie face down, her reddening cheek still peeking out from under her skirt.

“Good!” She lies down flat and pulls both of her lover’s to her and says

“This is fun meeting like this...I have missed you both...How are you feeling now, El?

“Better...not feeling as if I will explode. Amazing what desire can do to your body.”

“Yes” mumbles Bel drifting off to sleep.

She awakes some time later to see El sitting cross legged with Cora draped across her lap, suckling at her beast, one arm holding Cora’s head and the other far up under her skirt.  
“How long have I been asleep?”

“Not long” answers El “quarter of an hour maybe...no more than that.”

“Good, wouldn’t want to miss out on my day with you ladies” Cora sits up and asks her

"What would you like, darling? I didn’t bring a crop but maybe we could find a stick, a peeled green stick is supposed to really sting.”

“That sounds interesting, do you have a knife to cut one and peel it with.” rummaging through her knapsack she holds one up and says  
“Shall I see what I can find?”

“Try to find a willow, if you can” Bel says and Cora walks off towards the stream to see what she can find.

“El darling, are you really alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine now...I just have never been so desperate for anything before and walking... and running, here, it was all I could think about. Your mouths on me, and your hands inside my body” she stops and shivers

“It was...unnerving.” she finishes.

“Do you think you could let me suckle, till Cora gets back?”

“Come… lay with me and open your mouth.” whispers El  
“Oh god, you are so desirable I find myself wanting to touch you always”

“Let me touch you dear, nurse at my breast and feel my hands upon your body and tell me it’s not the most exciting feeling you have ever had.”  
Bel moves to lay beside her and turns to let her place a nipple in her mouth, curving her body and lifting a leg over El’s hips. She sucks and gazes up at her lover, while spreading her thighs so that El can run a finger down across her bead and twirl around it. Slowly and almost soothingly, she swirls her finger around, she can feel the tiny nub swelling, giving her pleasure as she gives it to her love. The relaxed and calming feeling, combined with the inciting of sensations is seductive to them both and they want to just lay here and enjoy each other. Cora has gone a ways to find a willow and doesn’t realize she can be seen from the little gravel road across the north end of the estate. Driving along that track Tom sees a woman off in the trees, he stops the truck, watching her, he starts to call to her but changing his mind he quietly gets out of the car and approaches, trying not to make a noise. Cutting a small tree branch she turns and starts walking away, it looks like she’s peeling the twig, he decides to follow. She walks a ways and he sees she has joined a couple lying on a rug, it is two women, El is slowly increasing the speed at which she is moving her finger and Bel soon finds the pulling inside her becomes too much and she releases El’s breast and lays back to let herself revel in the tingling of her body. Tom squats to wait, just as one rolls onto her back and he sees it is Isobel and Mrs Hughes, She has her breasts exposed and her hand up under Isobel’s skirt, while Cora just stands and watches. Tom is astounded, this he would never have believed. As he watches, Cora sits next to Isobel, unbuttons her blouse and fondles her breasts, pinching and pulling on her nipples, Isobel seems to be enjoying this, she is moaning and pumping her hips.

El sits up and shoves up Bel’s skirt, pushing two fingers into her lover. Tom is so shocked he almost gasps, quickly covering his mouth, he can’t take his eyes off the trio. Cora leans over and is whispering close to Isobel’s ear and starts to run the stick across her breasts.  
“You started without me, peasant! I think I will throw this stick away now, you do not deserve my attentions” whispers Cora stroking the twig across Bel’s breasts.

“No, no mistress... I am sorry” she moans. Cora glances over at El, who nods and gets up coming to Bel’s head she sits. Cora starts gently slapping the stick down on Bel’s breasts and whispers

“I think you will need to be punished for this, on your belly, peasant!” Isobel flops over on to her belly and pulls her skirt up high, El takes her hands and pulls them up over her head and holds on. Tom is mesmerised by what is happening. Cora steps nearer Isobel’s waist and runs the stick gently down the cleft of her bottom. Then swings it up and slaps it down across Isobel’s bum. Tom does make a sound then but they don’t hear him over Isobel’s scream. Cora brings the cane down again and Isobel cries out 

“Mercy mistress, I was tempted by the succulent breasts of Miss Huge, mercy please.”

“Mercy!” shouts Cora “for taking the rich cream from my sweet berry, never” and she proceeds to beat Isobel across the bum, over and over. Until she rears back her head and letting out a long low moan climaxes, shaking all over.  
Elsie quickly releases her hands and strokes her hair while Cora dives down between her legs and licks deep under her legs at the slit of her sex. Seconds later kneeling up and kissing each cheek of her bottom and laying her head upon it. Tom watches all this, it is too fantastic. He sees Isobel roll over and take Mrs. Hughes into her arms kissing her on the forehead and holding a hand out to Cora, pulling her over and putting a hand on her cheek says

“Thank you, my dear, that was amazing!” Tom is astounded. These women love each other. While the ladies lie down together on the rug, chatting quietly he tries to make his way back to his truck, managing to make it without being discovered, he sits and thinks and concludes that if these women feel this much for each other and they are doing what they want to do, then what is the harm. He decides he will accept it and them and help them in any way he can. Love, any love, is not a thing to squander.

Nodding to himself he starts the car and drives off. Surmising that at least Cora will come home by the deer path off the fork of the drive, he pulls the truck deep into the shade where he can see the end of the path and relaxes eating his sandwich and drinking his flask of tea. He is getting drowsy and is about to drop off when he hears voices off in the trees, coming closer. They get to the edge of the path and stop before stepping out into the open. He watches as they embrace and astoundingly Cora leans forward and takes one of Mrs. Hughes breasts in her mouth, sucking for a few seconds, then fastening up her dress for her. They kiss and then step out on to the path to the drive.  
He starts the motor and pulls on to the drive just as they come off the path onto the drive. They can not know he has seen them, he stops and says

“Ladies, let me drive you both back to the house. Climbing into the truck cab with him, it is a tight fit, as he pulls away he says

“I love you both and I want you to be happy, so I will accept any situation you find yourselves in, and support you in whatever you chose to do.” Cora sitting next to him says

“You know?” he puts his hand on her knee and squeezes, nodding.

“I do not judge. Whatever makes you happy, all of you”

“All of us?” mumbles Cora staring, she looks over at Elsie and grins “Do you think we…” 

“Ask him” she replies

“Turn the car around and drive to a secluded place we have a favor to ask you”

Having found a place they won’t be seen he cuts the engine and waits for them to talk. Cora starts  
“We have something we want to try and we cannot ask anyone else, so as long as you are not upset by our circumstance we would like to ask you." When Tom nods she continues, 

“I want to…” She pauses unable to say more, Elsie nudges her with an elbow and she takes a deep breath 

“I want to suck a man’s dick!” Tom is so shocked he almost falls out of the truck, Cora reaches to steady him and says  
“please Tom...I tried to convince Robert and he told me I wasn’t well and he would sleep in his dressing room till I felt better, but Isobel said it was quite nice and I want to try it… and taste the...jism.

“Cora you can’t expect me to…” she interrupts  
“and El, hasn’t either, at least we should be able to try it and see if we like it. Tom, we just want to experience as much as we can. Help us, please.”  
He cannot believe he is hearing this, but looking deep into her pleading eyes he feels a stirring and reaches out and puts his hand around the back of her neck and pulls her to him. Just touching her lips with his, he feels her tongue sweep across and then push into his mouth, plunging deep into him and causing a further reaction in his trousers. Cora reaches down and undoes his belt and the buttons of his pants.She reaches in and slides her hand down into his underpants,wrapping her hand around the head, causing it to stiffen further and come to full attention. Cora pulls her mouth away from his and looks down

“Oh my, it’s very big...lift up so I can get your trousers down” Elsie who has been watching over Cora’s shoulder discretely steps out of the car and steps around the back, coming up behind Tom so she can watch from there. He lifts his hips and Cora pulls them off and then he reaches down and pulls down his shorts, leaning slightly back so that Cora has space he closes his eyes and lets her do whatever she wants. Admitting to himself it feels good to have someone touch him. Cora gets down as close as possible and runs a finger across the tip, it jumps all on it’s own and she smiles. Running her finger around the side of it she brings her mouth so close he can feel her breath on him, taking her hand he wraps her fingers around him and shows her to slide her hand up and down slowly. A tiny drop of fluid rises from the slit on top, so she licks it off. Tom gasps and leans back a little more. She places her mouth over the top and holds it in her mouth, still sliding her hand up and down slowly. She glances up at Tom who seems to be enjoying what she is doing so she increases the speed of her hand and slides her mouth further down running her tongue around under the ridge below the top. Tom is starting to pant so she must be doing okay and she sucks gently on the head,Tom grabs her head and pushes her head down on to himself and then lifts up showing her a rhythm, which she picks right up and pushing her head up and down while gently sucking and sliding her tongue over it she lets him thrust into her mouth, holding his hips and matching his thrusts with her mouth, suddenly he starts pulling her away saying

“Ah..Ah..I’m gonna come, Cora let go…” but she won’t, she takes his hands off her head and keeps on with the pumping as he throws his head back spurting hot thick fluid into the back of her throat so fast she has to try not to choke and swallow it all down. It is salty and a touch bitter, but she likes it and keeps sucking until there is none left. Raising her head from Tom’s lap she looks at Elsie who leans over and plunges her tongue into Cora’s mouth to taste a man’s cream on her lover. She then whispers  
“That was amazing, I’d like to try it sometime.” 

“Oh my god,” says Tom “I can not believe I just did that.” to reassure him, Cora says

“Tom, you didn’t hurt anyone. I asked this of you and it was what I wanted, please Tom, try to understand there are so many things out there, and I don’t think it’s wrong to want to experience them. My vision has cleared and I’m going to do exactly what I want to do from now on, say you’ll join us and give us the things we can’t get from each other. We love each other and we express that love in some unusual ways but we hurt no one, we just want an aid to our discovery of more things sensual. I am 45 years old and haven’t ever had my mouth on a man’s cock before today. Elsie has only known a man by force and Isobel misses the full life she had with and before her marriage. Can you open your mind enough to help us experience these things and maybe discover a few new things for yourself…”

“You want me to act as stud for you all?” says Tom “I can’t do that, Cora.”

“Oh Tom, I thought you were more free then that. Come to Isobel’s tomorrow and let’s talk some more. Elsie...come here, I need you”  
El comes back around the truck and steps up in and unbuttoning her blouse takes Cora into her arms and pulls out her breast so that she can latch onto her nipple and nurse, needing the comfort and reassurance of this intimate activity. Tom stares with his mouth hanging open. Finally he says 

“Why do you do that, surely you aren’t actually making...milk...what is...why?”

“You are wrong, I am and have been for years in very tiny amounts, we just increased it by having her suckle. Now I have lots of milk and Cora likes it and Bel likes it and it is comforting to all of us and it feels good, don’t you see that is all we want...to feel good...and this helps” 

“It’s very strange” says Tom

“Want to try it?” She asks, lifting out her other breast,the nipple is erect and red and shiny with a drop of leaked milk. She smiles at him and Cora lets go and steps out of the way. He slowly leans over and puts his mouth to it, licking a drop from it.

“Turn this way” says El “and lean back onto my arm here". He does and she says  
“now turn this way slightly” brushing his cheek and placing the nipple just at his lips. He looks up at her and she smiles. He takes in the nipple and begins to suck. Closing his eyes and trying to relax in her arms. Suddenly his mouth is flooded by a rush of milk from her, swallowing quickly and trying to pull away, she holds him and says  
“relax, try to enjoy it. It isn’t wrong, if we both want this.” so he continues to suckle and swallow and finds himself drifting, feeling looser and happier. As the flow lessens he pulls away and sits back looking at them both and thinking how happy they seem and hears himself saying

“Okay, I’ll come to Isobel’s tomorrow.”

“Good, lunchtime. Thank you, Tom” says Cora and leaning forward, licks a dribble off the side of his mouth, kisses him and smiles. 

“Now you can drive us home, I must call Isobel and tell her to expect one more for luncheon tomorrow”.


	2. Lunch at Isobel's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom meets with them at Isobel's

The following morning Cora rushes off to Isobels, she wants to speak with her at length so that they will be a united front when Tom arrives. She’s sure Bel will not be thrilled about her drafting him as part of their little group, even if it were temporary. If it is, as long as Tom’s okay with it, what harm can it do. Of course, she knows it could do a lot of harm, Robert might find out or Tom may decide to leave, to get away from them, which would hurt the estate. But Cora feels sure they can make it work, if they’re all in agreement.

Tom may not want to get involved with three old ladies but she’s going to try to convince him to give it a try.

Knocking at Bel’s front door she’s trying to get her arguments in line, hoping to use facts to convince her and in turn Tom. Stepping into Bel’s drawing room she sits down and smiles at her.

“Cora, I cannot believe you think recruiting Tom into our lives is a good idea.

“Oh Bel, I am sorry, but we were talking about doing that on a man and I cannot convince Robert to let me try it, he is ready to make me see a doctor because of it…” she stops and waits because Bel is shaking her head

“Cora my dear, you should have just done it while he was excited and ready to accept anything for relief.”

“Oh but Bel, when I opened Tom’s trousers and saw how large he is … and then he got even bigger... he is huge.” Robert is tiny compared to him. I always thought all men were the same size and he is always so limp, he has to stroke himself to get big enough to push it in…”

“Cora, I am sorry you had such a bad experience, but you didn’t really give Tom any choice, you pretty much just attacked him.

“Bel please, help me to convince him. I told him what we wanted up front and I gave him a chance to refuse. Shaking her head Bel says

“I guess we shall just have to wait and see what happens, but you have put us all in danger.” They stop as El is shown in and Bel tells her housemaid she can go ahead and leave.

“Very good ma’am, the cold lunch is laid out on the table, I’ll be back at 7 in the morning.

“Thank you, have a good day, dear.” El sits down next to Cora and says

“I telephoned last night and told her what had happened, I thought she should have the night to think about it. I’m worried, how he’ll react having had time to consider. I’m not sure he’s able to go that far outside the norm, I don’t want it to spoil what we have. Now that you’ve gotten what you wanted shouldn’t we just tell him to try to forget all about it and not let it affect us.”

“ I’m not sure we can” says Bel and Cora replies

“I don’t want too, at least not without trying to convince him. Now that I’ve seen him and felt him and tasted him, I want him”. Just then the bell rings and Bel goes off to let Tom in.

‘Come in Tom, I hope you are feeling okay about joining us, I’m sure you will want to discuss this. I assure you, a frank discussion is something we welcome.”

“Thank you Isobel, I just need a word with Cora privately if you don’t mind,”

“Elsie and I will go into the dining room and you join us whenever you are ready.” she says closing the door behind them.

“Cora, I…” she steps close and puts her hands on his chest and he starts again.

“Cora, I…” he grabs her head and kisses her, plunging his tongue into her mouth trying to taste every inch of her at once. Pulling back she says

“Tom, what is this.”

“Oh Cora, I haven’t slept all night. I couldn’t get you out of my mind, it’s like I am obsessed. I want you Cora. In every way I can think of, you said I should allow myself to be free and experience life and you’re right. I want that with you, I want to make love to you in every possible way. I want your mouth and your breasts and your hands and your cunt.

“I want you too, Tom.”

“I just don’t think I can ...perform with the others... I desire you but I don’t feel these things for Isobel or Mrs Hughes.” patting his chest she smiles and says

“Come have some lunch with us and talk, I promise we won’t coerce you. If you’re not willing...well, come and talk” taking his hand they walk into the dining room where the ladies are sipping on a glass of wine.

“Sit here Tom, if you are staying.

“Yes. I will stay.” says Tom. Cora pours him some wine, she explains that Tom is interested in her and the things she wants, but he doesn’t yet feel any desire for them.  
“You liked it when you sucked on my breasts yesterday, didn’t you?” asks Elsie

“Well then,” when he nods “that’s something, isn’t it. If you join us and interact with us perhaps you will want more”. Isobel turns to Tom and says

“It’s understandable that you aren’t interested in two old ladies, but I think if you give us a chance, you’ll discover that we are quite resourceful and have many things to offer. Elsie hasn’t been with a man except in violence, so she may not care to indulge in any standard heterosexual activities, but I was married to a very energetic and imaginative man who taught me many things. Apparently, Cora has just realized that Robert’s performance is decidedly unimpressive and he’s very closed minded about her satisfaction. Now she and El both tell me you are quite remarkable so I suggest you come upstairs after lunch and we shall just see what happens. No pressure, just observe, if you prefer. Ask questions, tell us about yourself. All we ask is that you not discuss us or our activities with anyone...ever! What do you say, do you agree?"

“I’ll join you for today and I’ll always keep my silence, but I can’t say if I’ll want to continue with it, If I don’t, I’ll try to help you three to be together, undiscovered, no one will hear about you from me either way.

“Very good” says Bel

“shall we have our lunch and then retire upstairs to my private sitting room. They ate their salad and sliced ham and asked him many questions about his experiences, some of which shocked him and some of his answers shocked them, agreeing to be totally honest with them and trusting them to be totally discrete. They were trusting him as well, so when asked had he ever done it with an animal, he told the story about trying with a sheep and ending up face down in the mud. They told him that Elsie was just attracted to women, but that Bel and Cora were both attracted to men and women. He told them he had never done it with a man but had met a few that he found very attractive and maybe would have considered it with them. Elsie related the brief story of the visiting friend of the family she worked for and the results, he was astounded that her body could resume lactation after so long and they all laughed about them being so big because of it or maybe the other way around. Isobel told a story about life as a doctor’s wife and being bent over the examining table for a quicky between patients. He was surprised to find he enjoyed himself, these women were bawdy and funny and very good company. He told them just that and made a comment that had they been drinking beer he might have thought he was in the pub. They all went silent and stared at him …

“I meant no disrespect ladies.”

“None taken “said Bel

“and I think you should call us what we call each other which is Bel, Cora and El, now we’ll be retiring to my sitting room and bedroom, do you care to join us?” Cora stood and held out her hand, she and Tom followed Bel and El upstairs to the sitting room bedroom combo and locked the door behind them. Cora turns, and kisses him gently on the lips and starts removing her clothes, El sits on the settee and Bel goes with her and starts to undo her dress, pulling it down and lifting a breast to her mouth suckles until El throws back her head and sighs, letting go of her nipple Bel motions him over and shows him, El’s breast is gushing out a stream of milk, it’s fascinating. Leaning close he opens his mouth and just catches the stream without even touching her breast, she smiles and takes her breast in her hand and squeezes, shooting the stream further, covering his face, then leans forward to lick him off, giggling. They seem to have no taboos at all and have fun with each other and their bodies. He chuckles and asks El if she can write her name in the snow that way, which they found extremely funny. The ladies have removed most of their clothes and he notices Cora and Bel have a tiny jewel hanging from their nipples. He leans over to take a look at Cora’s and touches it with his finger.

“What are these for, just decoration or do they have a purpose” he asks.

“Bel got them for us in London, they look good but they keep you semi aroused all the time, it reminds us of each other, and we’re always ready to make love whenever we meet.” Taking one off Cora says.

“Do you want to try it?” at his nod she tells him to take off his shirt, then slips it over his tiny nipple. “Now you can tighten it till it feels right for you, I like mine just barely tight but Bel wears hers very tight, she likes the pain you see.” Tom goes to look at himself in the mirror in the corner and stares and stares, turning to El he asks why she hasn’t any, she says.

“I do, I just don’t need to wear them now because my breasts producing keeps me aroused all the time, and suckling one of my lovers is the most erotic experience I have known.” He looks at himself again and says “very strange.” Cora comes over to him and says

“ Here have the other one, wear them both for awhile.” Cora slides her last garment, her knickers, off and invites Tom to remove the rest of his clothes and sit with her on the rug. He timidly starts to do so. Bel and El both get completely naked and sit with Cora on the floor, he is hesitant at first but decides to just do it and so slides off his short pants and sits, looking around at these women who are all sitting cross legged with their bodies totally exposed and not seeming to care or worry about it, he can see their intimate areas and they don’t seem to mind, he looks at all of them and sees that Cora’s sex is pale and pink, El’s is bright red and almost glowing while Bel’s is very dark almost purple, he looks down at himself never having considered that not all look alike. His member is standing at half mast and just thinking about it has made it perk up a little more.

“May I look” asks Bel. When he nods, she examines him but doesn’t touch

“comparing you to Reginald, you are darker, but then he was very blond and pale, he was large but given that you are not yet fully aroused, I’d say not as large as you.” Cora pipes up with

“Tom is much larger than Robert, I never had anything to compare so I didn’t know any different but he is puny compared to Tom and he won’t let me touch it, let alone kiss it or suck it.

“Would you like to see Tom at his full potential? asks Bel, seeing them nod continues

“then if Tom will allow me I can make him stand at attention in just a few seconds.” Looking over at him she asks

“Tom, do you mind,” he seems hesitant but curious, what can she do that will make it hard that fast. He nods. She tells him to stand up and she kneels in front of him, tells him to clasp his hands behind his back and spread his legs slightly, like at parade rest in the army. She then puts her hands on his thighs and places her mouth over the tip of him, reaching with one hand she places it around the bottom of his penis and slides her hand down pulling the skin down with it exposing more of him to her warm wet mouth, then cupping his balls, she pulls up and forward on his balls slightly, slides him very far into her mouth closing her lips around him she sucks, it only takes a second or two but he can feel himself becoming massively engorged and just as he is about to lose control and start pumping into her mouth, she lets go. Sitting back on her heels, she looks at him and says.

“Very impressive.” He looks down to see all of them staring at him, Cora and El with their mouths hanging open. Bel goes to put her mouth around him again but he stops her, saying he would not last if she did.

“Pity” she says. “I haven’t done this since Reginald. But I suppose we must allow you to garner your resources.” Sitting back again she pulls El over and says she is the only one of us who has never kissed a man intimately and may she try, looking up at Tom for permission. El takes Bel’s place and slides her mouth over his prick. A little too far at first and starts to gag, but controlling quickly she slowly runs her tongue over the head and around it then pulls away and looks at it, smiling she stands up and he realizes she is flowing again and has sprayed her milk all over his balls and dick, giggling she says

“Apparently that got me worked up a bit.” she goes to Cora, who takes her breast and pulls a nipple into her mouth and suckles hard and fast, putting her hand down to El’s slit and sliding a finger slowly in and out. Watching them Bel says

“Why don’t you sit and do the same for Cora?” so sitting on his knees he leans over, she spreads her legs and he strokes down across her folds and tickles the shy little bead before sliding a finger barely into her slit and stroking, watching her body become more aroused and begin to seep onto his hand. When he leans over, taking the tiny bud into his mouth and sucks Cora starts to lose control, grabbing his hand and pushing it into her faster and humping against his mouth. El tells her to let go, and removing her mouth from El’s breast with a pop, reaches for Tom, he lays her down and bringing himself up beside her, kisses her, sweeping his tongue through and around her mouth. Tasting herself on Tom makes her frantic, so he starts to roll on top of her. Bel interrupts them.

“ Bring her in here” she opens a door into a bedroom. Picking her up he carries Cora in and lays her on the bed, laying on top of her, he kisses her again then trails kisses down her chest sucking in one nipple so tiny and pale, then he rises up onto his arms and tries to place his shaft at the opening of her slit, distracting hands are roaming his body and stroking his skin, a voice whispers.

“Why not let us take control this time, be the passive one and let all of us make love to you until you are so desperate to come you would do anything. Lie back and close your eyes.” he rolls off Cora and she helps him lie in the center of the bed with his arms out and his legs spread wide. He closes his eyes, just letting his body feel, pondering all the touches and strokes, kisses and licks. Tom is spread out on the bed before them, Bel moves down by his knees and El moves up by his head, they pet and stroke and nibble all over his body. Occasionally Cora will pinch a nipple, Bel will brush a finger across the tip of his dick and El will brush his face or chest with her tits. Until his body is one eager, throbbing mass, ready to explode! Bel slides an arm under his knees and lifts slightly, he lifts his knees further as Cora sits astride him. Gently positioning him at her opening, she slides down onto his rod. He reaches towards her but El grabs his hands and whispers

“Nuh uh, let her do everything.” so laying his hands over his head he lets her do it all. While she is slowly sliding herself up and down on his dick, Bel starts to stroke the backs of his thighs, running her hand along the sensitive hairs at the top of his legs and then across his balls, all the while Cora has been humping him, getting faster as he pumps his rod up into her. Suddenly she gets much faster until they are slapping together. Making loud grunting sounds, Cora’s head is hanging forward hiding her face, bouncing frantically over him. He feels himself coming, he can’t stop it now.

“Holy Mary, mother of God... I’m coming…” Bel slips the tip of her finger into his arse and strokes along the prostate, it’s like nothing he’s ever felt before. He jams his dick up into Cora and blasts his juice up inside her, it feels like he is hitting the stars, his balls have contracted so hard he might have shot cum ten feet in the air. Falling back down to the bed El brings his arms down to him and places them on his chest, allowing her breast to brush his cheek in offering. Turning his head he latches on to her nipple and sucks, allowing it to fill his mouth and dribble down his cheek swallowing some and just letting his body flow with it into rest and ease. Cora enjoyed watching him come, but it was not enough for her so when his now flaccid penis slips out of her she rolls next to him and lays like him with her knees up. Bel buries her face into her crotch sucking her pearl until it is screaming and then shoving three fingers up into her and using her thumb on the pearl pounds her hand into Cora and brings her to climax quickly. He watches as Cora lifts her hips and tightens her muscles when finding her peak and eases back down, totally limp with a long sigh as she gains her release. Tom slumps his head, letting go of El’s breast and puts his arm up over his eyes. Laying her head down next to his El whispers

“What’s the matter?” but he just shakes his head. “Tell me, please” she says “maybe I can help.” Tom mumbles

“I should have made sure she was first. She needs to come first.” El thinks about this and then asks

“Is that how it’s usually done?”

He uncovers his eyes and just stares at here, this woman has only known one man’s touch and that was forced upon her. She has no idea of the intimacies between men and women or how it should feel to have a man actually love her and express that love physically. El has continued on saying

“It didn’t seem to me like we were giving you much choice in the matter. She controlled your...member and I controlled your hands and at the last Bel controlled your...satisfaction. No control by you at all, was there?” staring into this women’s eyes he pondered this, and them, and the unorthodox arrangement they had together. He realized the essence of this group was trust, they could trust, that no matter how strange, or bizarre an idea or request they might have, the others would not be repelled or belittle one another, they would acknowledge it, and possibly attempt it, and never let it be known outside the group. They could be totally free with each other and not be embarrassed about anything. He felt truly liberated. It wouldn’t matter to these women that he hadn’t waited for Cora to climax first, or if he had not come at all or even if he had been unable to get hard, it just wouldn’t matter. After all this thinking he realizes El is still looking at him, so he smiles and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and says

“Thank you, you are very sweet. If you want to do anything with me, I will be privileged to oblige, miss.” he says with a cheeky grin. She laughs and Cora asks what they are laughing about. El tells her he called her miss and it reminded her of London. They all broke out laughing so Bel tells of their dinner with the cheeky footman and then pulls out the postcard/place cards Cora had made and shows him Miss Berry Huge and Miss Naughty Nurse and they all are laughing. Still chuckling Tom asks

“Why berry, shouldn’t it be melon?” holding his hands out in front of himself as if cupping massive breasts and grinning. Cora leans over and lifts one of El’s breasts, saying

“Tell me these luscious nipples don’t look like juicy, ripe strawberries?” leaning over and licking across the nipple, she says “and just as sweet!” Tom looks at the other postcard, and says

“What about this...What is it? Bel clears her throat and says

“Technically it is a prosthetic penis, but among a certain minority of the population it is known as a strap on dick” looking at her and then down at the picture postcard of two women, reclining on a sofa one of them wearing a strap on. Stuttering Tom says

“I...I...I...didn’t know...that...this is what...you use to...make love with...each other?” Bel gives him a small smile and says

“We don’t need it to love each other but it has been an interesting experience using one.” Tom turns and looks at Cora and says

“You have used one of these?” Cora smiles and nods saying

“Oh yes, It was amazing, I used it to make love to both of them, and as the cheeky waiter I had it hanging out of my pants. It was so funny!” laughing Tom says

“I wish I had seen that! But...what does...I mean how does it actually...work?”

“You put one strap around the waist and then bring the other up through your legs to the front and snap it in place and then you have a phallus just like a man. Well, almost…I must admit it doesn’t feel exactly the same but it does feel good. Tom...I was wondering... I really enjoyed… making love the regular way with you but...well when we were in London we used the strap on to love each other...from behind.” from the look on his face Bel coughed and taking Tom’s hand.

“I had hoped not to shock you so soon Tom but since she has developed a fancy for it, I will explain that what she means is to have intercourse in the way of two men.” From the blank look on his face she says ”Surely you understand what I mean, Tom.” his eyebrows shot up and he nods and says

“But why would you want to do that?”

“To see what it’s like, of course” answers Cora. “I found it exciting and most...gratifying, having both my lovers” reaching out to Bel and El “at the same time was intensely satisfying."

“What!” shouts Tom

“Calm down, dear, remember we don’t do anything we don’t really want, and if this is what Cora desires, then we should support her and help her realize her desires and I must say that making love to Cora and her making love to me and to El is an aphrodisiac in itself. Do not judge, Tom, not until you have personal experience." He looked ashamed, of course she was right, he could not judge, he had now had intercourse with three women, would not be considered a man of the world, how could he judge. Robert has probably had more, a few housemaids and an older socialite maybe, if he is not to become that, he should grab the bull by the horns as they say. He leans across and takes Bel’s hand and kisses it saying

“Isobel you are a very wise woman, and a very naughty one and I would like to ask you and your lovers to educate me, perhaps we could begin with Cora’s fancy.”

“Are you sure?” she asks and at his nod says “ do you wish to be giving or receiving... or both?”

“I think giving...that means I will be in Cora, yes?

“Oh Tom, this is wonderful,” says Cora kissing him on the cheek,

“I am so glad...and can you be the one in the back, I have never had a man there before, please say you will?” She pleads. Tom visibly swallows and looks at Bel who shrugs,

“Your choice, my dear. El darling, will you fetch a couple of the strap ons, and the cream too.” El comes back with two strap on dicks and a small jar of cream and handing one to Tom starts putting one on herself.

“I’m not supposed to wear this, am I?” she giggles and says

"No, I just thought you might like to look at it, and we may need another later” turning to face Bel she says

“I think I should be under Cora, that way I can keep her still and you will be available to help Tom if necessary.” and she climbs up onto the bed with the large black fake prick sticking up from her belly.

“Cora dear, come to me” she says,

“I want to make this very special for you” Cora lays beside her and they caress each other and whisper together for a few moments, then Cora half sits up and starts to pull and twist a nipple, running her hand slowly down El’s belly past the strap on and lower to push her legs apart and stroke the little bead between them. She leans down and takes one nipple in her mouth and biting it gently pulls it with her teeth. El moans and grabs Cora’s head pulling her down again and whispers “Suck” Tom and Bel have been watching this but Bel puts a hand on his shoulder and turns him away. She points out to him

“Cora wants this and she wants it to be you so just relax and try to enjoy it, but remember you must use this cream so that the passage is lubricated, you may put it on you or on Cora, or both. You must also be aware of how deep you are, you cannot lose yourself in your own enjoyment and push in too deep or too fast, take your direction from her and me, try to feel if she tenses up and give her time to relax. This takes much more control then regular intercourse and you will find that difficult because this way the passage is smaller. I will help you and so will El by keeping her controlled and positioning her, so she cannot get hurt. I shall put on one also and if you feel unable to continue, just step back and I will take over.” Tom listens and finally nods and says

“Thank you” and kisses her gently on the lips, she kisses him back and opens her mouth. just a bare invitation, so he sweeps his tongue inside and she sucks on it gently, she is warm and tastes spicy, like cinnamon. She runs a hand down his chest and belly to his penis taking it in her fist she slides her hand slowly down and then back up, then she releases him and breaks the kiss saying

“It has been a long time and you are very tasty!” But I think Cora is ready for you, now” turning back to the bed, turning her back to him. Tom runs his hands down her back to her soft, plump bottom and squeezes, whispering in her ear he will always be available to her, she laughs and says

“My dear boy, I think you would find my desires a little too bizarre for you. Grinning he responds.

“I wouldn’t bet on it... peasant!” and giving her bum a quick slap, he turns back to the bed. Bel is astonished, surely Cora didn’t tell him, which means he was watching them in the woods.

“You cheeky beggar!” she says to him

“You are a real Peeping Tom.” Cora and El have been having their own fun and Cora is just sliding down onto the fake shaft while El holds it in position, El has raised her knees and spread them as far apart as she can, so Tom climbs up and kneels behind Cora and puts his arms around her, starts kissing her neck and fondling her breasts, making sweet like noises in her ear and letting her push herself up and down on the fake prick strapped onto El, soon Cora leans forward and Tom starts to stroke and kiss her backside and putting a blob of cream on his hand runs it down the valley between her bum cheeks, stroking and murmuring

“soft...sweet...beautiful...mmm...lush...mmm” El can feel that Cora is close to climax so pulls her close, pushing her head down on her shoulder, Cora pulls most of the way off the strap on, so just the tip remains and pushes her bottom up and back towards Tom.

“Do it Tom...I’m ready...please” he gives her a quick slap on the bum and says

“Hush” Bel whispers to Tom hold her hips after you enter and be gentle, he nods and spreads Cora’s cheeks and looks down at the tiny puckered hole of her arse, suddenly he is not so sure he can do this. Bel reaches under his arm and slides a fingerful of cream across her hole and swirls it around and then looking at Tom’s face and raising an eyebrow, looks down at his penis, at his nod she rubs another small amount around the head and kissing his cheek whispers

“Slow and gentle” placing his dick just at the hole he holds her cheeks as far apart as he can and begins to push, once the end is into Cora he stops and looks over at Bel and then at El, she wraps her arms tightly around Cora’s upper back and starts to push up with the fake dick, nodding to Tom, he takes this indication to continue, pushing in slowly until about another two inches in, Cora starts to pant, Bel stops him with a hand on his shoulder. El is whispering in Cora’s ear, Tom strokes Cora's cheeks and runs his hands down her thighs, Cora is nodding but El is shaking her head so he just continues to stroke and try to sooth and El shifts enough to allow Cora access to a breast and Cora begins to suckle. She is slowly relaxing with this comfort, he can feel it, Bel whispers

“Okay, a little more and then start a slow rhythm.” Tom pushes in a little more and then holding Cora’s hips pulls out as El pushes up with the fake, he gets a slow rhythm of pumping about 4 inches into Cora and then out, slowly increasing the speed as he feels El increasing also. She is holding Cora tightly to her and Cora is sucking away hard at her breast. Just as Tom is about to climax himself he see’s Cora release El’s nipple and wail

“Ooooo,yes…. that’s… yes” Bel whispers for him to pump a bit faster and he feels her hand run down the crack of his arse with the cold smooth cream on it she spreads his cheeks, as he glances over at her

“Don’t stop…” wails Cora, he has been distracted and quit thrusting, picking it back up he hears Bel whisper

“Shall I...you’ll like it really...hmm?” he nods and turns back to concentrate on Cora. She is panting again, grunting with each thrust, concentrating on pumping in rhythm with El he loses himself in the sensations of pushing into Cora with Bel just inside him at the same time. Thrusting and pulling back over and over he can feel he is getting faster but he can’t help it, Cora wails again and then shouts

“Fuck me...Fuck me...Do it...do it...harder... faster. Tom has reached his limit throwing back his head as Bel quickly pushes deeper into his arse, he plunges into Cora, and screams

“Jesus fucking Christ” he gushes into Cora, humping her as each wave of sensations moves through him. Just as he is starting to slow Bel reaches down and gently presses with her finger just behind his balls and a new wave of feelings surges through him making him shove forward into Cora further and she screams and pumps her hips back against him, gripping El’s shoulders as she pumps her hips as fast as she can, grunting with each thrust until she flies over her peak with a long drawn out sigh and collapses onto El. Bel starts withdrawing from Tom, the stimulation of this is different and feels so good.

“Stop!...wait” He yells. Bel stops and asks

“Did I hurt you, Tom?”

“No just...stop for a minute…” he can actually feel himself getting hard again, this is too fantastic, he has come twice today and now his dick is getting hard again, Cora has rolled off El and they are watching Tom and Bel, he puts his hands flat on the bed and slowly bends down enough to rest his forehead between them, reaching one hand down he starts to stroke himself and then pushes back and up with his arse, is a husky voice he says  
“Push. This feels amazing...Push into me” Bel looks over to El and Cora laying on the bed watching and she pushes in to Tom with the fake phallus, further and deeper until she is as far as she can go, then she asks

“Do you want me to pump into you now, is that what you’d like, Tom grabs his prick and strokes himself quickly increasing in speed until his hand is moving at a tremendous rate and then he yells

“ Now...do it... pump it into me... fill my arse... oh god... yes... ahhh...all the saints preserve us...aaaahhhh.” and he spurts and spurts his jism all over the bed and across Cora and El’s legs,then falling face forward half way on to the bed. Just hanging there with his knees on the floor but unable to move. Bel steps back and takes off the strap on, helps Tom to his feet and then up onto the bed, climbing up after him. She snuggles up to El and resting her hand on Tom’s back, she says

“I’m thinking we may need a bigger bed!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my first work, our trio expands their horizons and tries new things.


End file.
